Dreams
by Kain Sinner
Summary: this is a slight saiyuki fic but with extra characters. this is based on one of my friends dreams. Enjoy!


_**Sasha's dream**_

Koushou, Yaone, Lirin, Akari, Karai and Sasha walk into the factory. Looking around they notice that it a sock factory. On the conveyer are socks with Yaoi on them, striped socks ad spotty spot and socks with everything on them.

Suddenly they notice that room seems to be shrinking. Confused they look around and notice that the socks are filling up the room. Yaone and Lirin scream, running around toward the door, just visible behind a wall of socks.

Lirin yanks the door open and pulls them all through, throwing them more like it. She stumbles in after them and then closes the door behind her. Turning around, they notice that the room is slowly filling up with sand.

'Quick!' shouts Sasha, running toward the door. They all run, but Yaone sinks and disappears below the sand. Lirin tries to dig her up but Akari yells 'leave her, she'll slow us down!'. Sasha grabs Lirin and drags her out the door that Karai was holding open, all ignoring Yaone's cries.

They fall through the door and find themselves in a pure white room. There are no windows or cracks, just plain white walls. Looking around, they see nothing but white, then they feel their shoes growing wet and then a sound of gushing water. Lirin and Koushou pale, looking down they notice the water rising steadily.

Searching wildly, no one can see a door. They run around the room, looking for the door, or any cracks. As they rise with the water, Karai notices a handle sticking out of the ceiling. 'Hey, I found the door!' says Karai. Akari reaches over and pushes it open. Grinning, she pulls herself through, followed by Karai, Sasha, Lirin and Koushou.

Karai kicks the door closed to stop the water getting in. Looking around them, kind of fearfully, they notice this room is also blank. Then they hear Yaone yelling, looking up they spot her feet sticking out of the ceiling. Staring, Akari, Koushou, Sasha and Karai know not to pull her through the roof but Lirin, determined to help, yanks Yaone right down.

'No!!' scream the others as the sand starts to pour in torrents, rapidly filling the room. Sasha looks around and finally spots another door on the far side wall. Sasha runs over and rams through the door, stopping suddenly. Karai and Akari follow, also stopping to stare at what surrounded them.

Lirin, Yaone and Koushou walk through the door and stop, faces paling at the sight. Surrounding them was every yaoi pairing that Sasha could think of. Sasha, Karai and Akari just stare with big grins on their faces while the other three race around the room, finally spotting the door, right down the end of the hallway.

Lirin and Koushou grab Akari and Karai and drag them toward and through the door. Meanwhile Yaone grabs Sasha and throws her over her shoulder before following the others.

They run into a gray room with little light and the floor felt a bit squishy under the feet. Yaone placed Sasha down before realising that she was sinking again. Yaone yelled and struggled, alerting Koushou and Lirin that they too were sinking. Karai said 'hey this is Devil's Snare. Awesome'. Karai and Sasha automatically relax and sink straight through the vines, causing alarm for the others.

Meanwhile Akari was relaxing and also trying to pet the vines saying 'pretty'. Sasha and Karai look above them and Sasha asks 'now what?'. Karai grins evilly and replies '1. Wait, 2. Yank them through or 3. Light a light'. Sasha and Karai wait, Akari joins them shortly after. An hour later, Karai gets up with a very pissed off expression and pulls the others through.

Yaone lands on top of Sasha while the others start to walk down the corridor. Yaone picks Sasha up and places her back onto her shoulder. Sasha beats at Yaone's back but suddenly Yaone is wearing a Shrek uniform. Stunned, Sasha subsided. They walked along the corridor, everything was pitch black.

Suddenly Yaone disappears; Sasha falls to the floor and landed hard on the ground. Getting up they continue down the hallway. Then Lirin disappears followed shortly by Koushou and Akari. Sasha looks over at Karai and says 'Einee minee minny mo, catch a hobo by the toe. If he yells let him go. Einee minee minny mo'. She points at Karai and says 'you're next'.

Laughing they walk further down the hall, then Karai disappears. 'Damn, I hate it when I'm right' mutters Sasha. Sasha ran down the hall and stops at a white door. Swallowing she opens it and steps through. Suddenly Sasha is wearing a white wedding dress and Vegeta is standing at the end of the aisle.

Sasha looks around and sees Akari, wearing a purple and turquoise dress, holding hands with Piccolo, looking very smug. Sasha keeps looking and then she spots Lirin, wearing a stunning red dress, sitting with Krillan in her lap, she was stroking his head saying 'shiny'.

Then, looking around once more she spots Karai sitting in this simmering dark blue and black dress with the symbol of destruction in Japanese on her arm, sitting with Gohan who had his arm wrapped around her waist. The dress had slits down the side and just visible was a gun strapped to her thigh.

Sasha started to walk down the aisle automatically but against her will. 'no' she screamed in her head 'I don't wanna get married!'. Karai looks over and just grins and then waves at her, then she pats the gun on her leg and mouths 'too bad'. Then everything went black.

Sasha sits up in bed, sweating. 'Crap' she thought, 'that has got to be the strangest dream I have ever had'. Sighing, Sasha lays down and goes back to sleep.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO KISS VEGETA!!! KARAI, DON'T JUST STAND THERE GRINNING, HELP ME!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheesh, that was fun. This story is really based on one of my friends dreams! Crazy huh.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Cya

Ed and Al


End file.
